Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
Hell Kerbecs BD145DS is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is part of the Maxium Series due to it's Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Wheel available. It is owned by Damian Hart. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts "Cerberus". In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the multi-headed hound (usually three-headed) of Underworld ruler, Hades, that guarded the gates of The Underworld. The design shows Cerberus' three heads. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Kerbecs is split into three parts like the Hell Wheel with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is yellow in color. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. It's black designs represent the chains of Hell. With having three sides, it is useful in Wheels such as Hell and Ray. Stamina Customizations Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hell Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD (Boost Mode). Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Hell *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hell depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. The widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels. As many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 44-46 millimeters. It has not bad Attack, very good Defense, and good Stamina properties. Attack: 3 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: BD145 (Boost Disk) *'Weight:' 8 grams BD145 has two modes, one that increases the Attack (Normal Mode), and the other, that increases the Stamina (Boost Mode). ' '''Boost Mode, unfortunately is only compatible with the Hell Wheel. But it is proven that '''Boost Mode' is better because when Normal Mode is in use, when it attacks or gets attacked, it hits the arena floor, decreasing the Stamina and predicts a perfect loss. As an extra you can take a red crayon and smear it over the Boost Disk 145 where the text is. This will fill in the letters making them appear clearly. Use a paper towel to brush off any crayon not inside the letters. Rinse the Boost Disk 145 to get rid of the crayon. This is not nessasary though, because it almost looks like Eygption text, making it impossible to read anything except for the words "Boost" and "Disk" , but in all an amazing Track, black and beastly like it was meant to be. There is one other thing though, the Boost Disk 145 can be removed entirely which can make it lighter, but this is illegal. This doesn't help it either, though. Performance Tip: Defense Sharp *'Weight:' 0.73 grams Defense Sharp is a Performance Tip with moderate stamina. It is said that the tip is hollow and looks more like an extremely wide flat sharp than defense. Most bladers believe even when it is used for a long time, the Tip provides little to no Attack movements. But that is not entirely true. When used for quite a long time, the Sharp part becomes more rounded, making the Ball perrformance tip in the center. When the ball leans enough, it hits the flat (or "defence") part of the tip, and it has a 10% chance of charging around the stadium. But if you use the Hasbro Super Vortex Stadium, this percent is increased to about 55%. This attack resembles the attack Hell Kerbecs uses against Gravity Destroyer (Battle 1- right spin Destrroyer) in the anime to win the battle. Half-decent for Stamina combos. It is not terrible, but ES, B, D, PD, EWD, WD and SD outclass it. Attack: 1.5 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 4 Other Versions *'Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version': As the name states, it is almost entirely blue. Includes an EWD Performance Tip and still contains BD145. Only a total of 3,000 were made. Trivia *When it will be released in the United States and Canada, it is likely that Hasbro will change it's name from Hell to Hades. It is likely, because as the episode "Green Hell" was renamed "Green Hades". *Because of its matching color as the Fusion Wheel, the Energy Ring is hardly noticable; therefore, Hell Kerbecs resembles a 4-Layer Beyblade. *Cerberus was a former constellation in space that was depicted as a three-headed snake that Hercules held in his hand. *The Beast inside Hell Kerbecs resembles the Bit-Beast of Zeo Zagart's Bey, Burning Kerberus. Burning Kerberus has a similar name to Hell Kerbecs. Gallery HellKerbecsBox.jpg|Japanese packaging HellKerbecs4.jpg HellKerbecs.jpg|Hell Kerbecs with Light Launcher V2 HellKerbecs3.jpg|Parts C2_23.jpg|Overview HellKerbecsStats.jpg|Stats ndfmfds.PNG|Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version msdnd.PNG|Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version T01500150 0150015011068515827.jpg|Blue Inferno Ver. bb99.jpg|Hell Kerbecs hell gate.JPG beast.JPG|Beast jfbvsdk.JPG nsnncflwj.JPG Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Type